


Devoured

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Seized, Relished, & Ruined [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia Association, Mafias, Murder, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Slight kidnapping, Strippers, Violence, mafia, mentions of illegal activities, non-major character death, slight sexual tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The lights in the establishment went down as a petite slender body waltzed on to the stage. A spotlight shone down on the dancer now gracing the pole with their magnetic prowess. He was beautiful with his long black locks tied up in a high ponytail.He had pretty dark doe eyes shaded by long thick black lashes coaled with eyeliner making him appear almost feline, a perfectly designed nose, and pink sinful looking full lips. The attire he wore was skin-tight black leather hugging his curves in all the right places.And he was going to be his...





	Devoured

Chanyeol entered Mystify, one of the more famous strip clubs in his district. It was both a gay and straight night club. He was led to an almost private booth in the back close to the stage by one of the many working waitresses there. He leaned back against it taking out a cigarette.

Two dancers working the floor in his area were on either side of him now. One of the girls took out a lighter burning the end of the cigarette for him. She rubbed on his broad shoulders as he took a puff. He blew out the smoke inhaled inside his lungs just as the club's most popular performer was announced on to the stage. Apparently it was this person's last night working for the club's owner.

The lights in the establishment went down as a petite slender body waltzed on to the stage. A spotlight shone down on the dancer now gracing the pole with their magnetic prowess. He was beautiful with his long black locks tied up in a high ponytail.

He had pretty dark doe eyes shaded by long thick black lashes coaled with eyeliner making him appear almost feline, a perfectly designed nose, and pink sinful looking full lips. The attire he wore was skin-tight black leather hugging his curves in all the right places.

The dancer began his act with a sultry dance using the stage and the three poles upon it to perfectly entertain his viewers without taking an article of clothing off. Money. A lot of money was thrown at him from all sides of the room but he paid it no mind to any of it as he swayed his hips to the intoxicating music.

He was toxic. Pure desire. So very gorgeous. It was as if he were pouring out his soul through dance. His movements weren't too sexy or too plain. It was the perfect blend of just the right amount of everything.

Chanyeol observed the beauty's every movement anticipating what he would do next like the rest of the perverts in the club. He could see why everyone was so infatuated with the dancer. He was amazing at his job. However he was not a pervert. No, he was far from it.

He was a crimelord. A mafia boss so to speak. It was an inherited family business. He was a hitman originally but then his gramps had to go and fucking die on him leaving him with all of his bullshit. After that he wasn't allowed to kill anyone unless he had no other choice. It took the fun out of the game for him. He was bored- tired of the old ways. He desired something different and he thinks he found just that. In the poor unsuspecting dancer.

Pushing the strippers away from him, he stood stretching his body out whilst the boy continued to entertain the onlookers in the room. He left the booth walking past the stage after outing his cigarette. The dancer gazed at him with his dark lust clouded eyes, their eyes locking for a second or more until Chanyeol dropped it away making his way to the backroom. He is on a mission after all and he can't let a pret- gorgeous dancer distract him from it.

Once in the back, he reached behind himself taking out his revolver. With a click the safety was off. He made quiet steps to his destination killing a few guards on the way that had tried to test him out. His patience was low already.

He kicked down the main door with a few whacks before the door bursts open on impact. The room is huge- spacious even. Shots fired directly at him but they are easily dodge. He has interrupted a fucking gang meeting but he doesn't care. This is payback for moving in on his fucking territories.

He shoots one man in the head then another in the neck just for the hell of it. With a laugh he shoots everyone of those bastards down save for the one person he was there for. The motherfucker was hiding underneath the meeting table like a frightened cow.

"Get from under the table now. Nam. Tong. Hyeong. Or do you want me to shoot you through it." he hissed beneath his breath loud enough for the other man to hear him.

Tong Hyeong scrambles hurriedly from under the table for fear of his life. He knew Chanyeol's ghastly reputation. There was no doubt about it, yet he still decided to double-cross him for money. A higher pay. Well now that higher pay was his death sentence. Chanyeol pointed his revolver at the shaking man's head.

"Wait! Don't shoot! They forced me to do it!" Tong Hyeong screamed out raising his hands up in a pleading manner but Chanyeol was beyond reasoning. He wanted him dead.

"The actual fuck! You expect me to believe a word of what you're saying?" Chanyeol scoffed rolling his eyes at him in annoyance.

"T-tong Hyeong-sshi? Are you okay?" a sweet voice drifted in the air around them. It was coming from behind the door.

"Yes, Baekhyun. Don't come in here, I'm busy right now." Tong Hyeong whimpered out as Chanyeol placed the gun against the side of his head.

"But Tong Hyeong there are dead bodies in the hallway-" the honey-like voice whispered back to them and Chanyeol wanted to see who that voice belonged to- if the face and body matched the honey sweetness dripping from its depths.

"Come in here sweetness." Chanyeol called out to the person beyond the door.

"No! Don't you dare step one fucking foot inside of this room." Tong Hyeong bellowed out in fear for the other's life. He didn't want to the see other hurt. Especially not on his last night working at the club for him.

Baekhyun was leaving Mystify in search of a better means to take care of himself and he understood how the boy felt. When he was his age, he'd done the same thing. That was why he so easily agreed to terminate his long standing contract with the boy.

"Shut the fuck up! Come in here now Baekhyun." Chanyeol hissed pistol-whipping the man on the side of his face instantly knocking him out. Ignoring the man's now weightless body hitting the floor with a boisterous thud he turned his back on the door.

Baekhyun fearing for his boss's life entered the room shocked by the sight before his eyes. More bodies laid upon the floor staining it with crimson red. He glanced around the area spotting his boss's seemingly dead body at someone's feet. They had their back turned to him but he could recognized that stature anywhere.

Chanyeol cracked his neck to the side in annoyance. He'd let his men handle that bastard after he left from the club. He glanced behind him eyes lying on the petite frame of the club's most famous dancer. He turned his body to him taking note of the boy's frightened eyes stuck on his boss's body. He was wearing tight-fitted red skinny jeans with a black and red graphic tee with Mystify written across the chest. His long black locks were now down, flowing against his back and shoulders in waves.

"Don't worry, Luv. He's not dead. Yet." Chanyeol soothed the fragile boy as much as he could without being able to touch him. Oh how he wanted to touch him. That sexily delicious looking but delicate body of his. He wondered how he'd taste against the buds of his eager tongue. When he left this place, he most definitely was going to give him a nice lick to find out for sure.

"W-who are you-u? W-why have you done this to him- to these men-n?" Baekhyun muttered still stuck in a state of bewilderment at what was laid out before him.

"I'm a man on a mission. Come with me. I don't want you to keep this vision in your eyes for too long." Chanyeol said stepping over Tong Hyeong's body grasping Baekhyun's hand in his when he's next to him.

He placed his revolver back in its holster on his lower back before opening the door walking him out in to the hall and back to the club's main area. Another dancer had taken over the stage in Baekhyun's place. No one heard was had went down in the back room which was to expected with sound-proof walls. When Baekhyun tried to pull his hand away from his hold, he squeezed it tightening his hold.

Electricity. Baekhyun felt electricity against his skin and butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He peered down at his intertwined hands with the handsome but dangerous stranger feeling his heart beat speed up inside his chest. It felt like it would jump right out of his chest. He's never felt like this before. No one's ever induced such results by just a simple hand hold.

Chanyeol led the dancer outside to the limousine awaiting their arrival. The door opened to them by one of his many men. He shoved the dancer inside climbing in after him as the door was shut for them. He was impatient. He couldn't wait to get his meal bare so that he could devour it. Looking at Baekhyun the word delicious comes to his mind. Yes, he was going to have a good meal tonight.

The limousine arrived at the steel designed gates to a vast mansion making Baekhyun gasp in wonder. Although he wasn't shocked that someone like the man holding his hand would live in such a place. It spoke his demeanor. Harsh. Elegant. Money.

The vehicle stopped in front of the main doors to the grand home. The door to the limousine was opened up to them again. Fingers now laced together, he was led through the elegant doors. On their way to wherever the stranger felt like taking him they were greeted by servants, his men, and some of his friends that snickered at his current situation like it was just a jest to them. Listened as Chanyeol ordered them to take care of Tong Hyeong back at the strip club.

Baekhyun found out the strange man's name hearing his friends speak it a loud. Park Chanyeol. He'd heard that name in the wind before but up until now he'd never paid it any attention. Thinking hard on it now he knew who Park Chanyeol was. What or who he was the leader of. The Park Crime family.

He whimpered at the thought of what he'd done to be stuck with their gorgeous boss. Nothing, absolutely nothing. He wasn't stupid. He knew better than to cross such a powerful family's radar and yet he was here next to their sex symbol of a boss looking so small and out of place.

He stood at the door that Chanyeol had led them to. Baekhyun heard the distant sound of the door's buzzer going off making him slightly jump at the sound before Chanyeol opened the door chauffeuring him through it. Once they were alone in his bedroom, Chanyeol shut the door behind them.

Baekhyun partially backed away from the other male he was just left alone with but Chanyeol didn't take that action very well. He stalked over to the boy making him take steps back again until the back of his legs hit against the edge of the enormous king-sized bed behind them. He sucked in a nervous breath as Chanyeol grasped him by his tiny waist.

He downed his head in a nervous huff placing the palms of his hands flat against Chanyeol's broad chest to keep him away from him as much as he could. He hadn't realized he'd left his pale-skinned neck exposed, his long hair sliding away when he moved. Big mistake.

Chanyeol took the opportunity to lick at it, sticking out his long wet muscle to do so, attacking it. Baekhyun shivered at the sudden action causing Chanyeol to smirk at his reluctance which he knew was all about to change. Chanyeol gripped his chin turning his head back towards his pushing his mouth against his hungrily. Taking a bite at Baekhyun's bottom lip, seeking out the other's tongue, his mouth hard and insistent against the other until he gave in.

The boy opened up with a whimper from the harsh uncaring treatment. Soon tongues were gliding against each other in eagerness. Chanyeol's hands slid up and down the sides of the boy's body whilst he shivered under his sensual touch. He ripped at the dancer's clothes until he had him completely naked against him.

"Aah~" Baekhyun whimpered realizing just how large Chanyeol really was compared to him. He pressed his body hard against his licking down the side of the boy's neck to his shoulder sanking his sharp teeth in hard enough break the skin. Some blood trickled down from the newly formed wound before it was lick away. Baekhyun's legs felt like mush beneath him almost making him fall to the bed in a heep but Chanyeol's body kept him held up.

Baekhyun knew that he was lost to Chanyeol advances the moment he marked him as his with just that look in his eyes back at Mystify. Baekhyun found himself bent over the bed mewling at the sensation of Chanyeol's tongue lapping up to tease his restricting unused heat, long hair covering his face while he moaned in pleasure. He parted his legs allowing the wet muscle to slide around inside him deeper.

Chanyeol curled his tongue expertly, exploring the contours within his new pet. Baekhyun gasped out in esctasy thrashing against the slippery muscle inside. He felt his small maleness become more erect by the second with each rub of the other's tongue against his core.

Reaching down to try and relieve himself of the pressure seated between his thighs, Baekhyun grabbed for his own penis but his arm was cursorily snatched away before he could get a chance to even caress it. He was held down in place with his arms high above his head as he whined at the feeling of being denied his end.

"I-I can't take it anymore~ P-please~ cum-m~ p-please allow me to cum-m~" Baekhyun said whining that he wasn't allow to cum by his own hand, he tried to push himself down harder on the tongue deep within him but Chanyeol held him in place.

Ignoring the dancer's cries Chanyeol continued to probe inside of him brutally deep-tonguing the fuck out of him. He loved the affect he had over the fragile body beneath him. He knew that the boy was dripping precum from his slit like a leaky faucet until it was oozing down against the sheets of the bed every time he spasmed against him from his rough ministrations.

Chanyeol pulled away from his perfect little dancer removing his own clothes before he was on him once again. Damn. He own erection was outpouring a lot of precum as well and he knew at this rate they'd be cumming without so much as fucking if he didn't hurry this along.

It didn't take long for him to begin working a slick finger in to his lover's constricting heat burying it in joint deep. He moved his finger expertly and with precision inside him rubbing the hard nub that was his prostate. More precum seeped out from Baekhyun's harden maleness whilst he did.

He quickly slid in two more perfectly slick fingers crowbaring his dancer's core agape more and more. He turned him on to his back pinning him against the bed again, spreading him out in helpless manner, in the butterfly position. He looked so beautiful like that to Chanyeol with his hair surrounding him in a pool of black. He aligned his penis with Baekhyun's heat taking a moment to slick it up with his own salivia while he lustfully glanced down at the pink twitching entrance.

Baekhyun gasped when he felt Chanyeol push in to his heat widening his core even more as he was sheathed inside. He whimpered feeling his saliva dribble down the sides of his mouth as he gave a silent shriek from the shock of the pain. He was bleeding, he could feel it.

He hadn't realized how thick and hard he would be, the dancer froze beneath him trying to will himself in to relaxation. But fuck it all- it fucking hurt. If he knew that sex with another man would hurt this much he would've passed on it beforehand.

"Incredible." Chanyeol huffed. The dancer's heat was so good- so tight- so hot within. He wanted to relentlessly pound in to him but he knew that the boy would reap no benefit from their joining if he did. He stilled for a long while patiently waiting for Baekhyun to ease around him. Sweat ran down his face with the effort of not moving as he used both of hands to keep himself from pulling out too fast from just simple desire.

He couldn't believe that the angel beneath him had still been a virgin. He was surprised at the fact considering how much of an amazing dancer he was and how gorgeous he is. And to top it off- he worked in a fucking strip club with plenty of opportunities to lose it. Nevertheless Chanyeol was happy to be his first and last experience with sex because he would be with no one else but him after tonight.

After while, he couldn't take waiting anymore, he found himself sliding out a little and then back inside of the heat enveloping his penis with his hip's rough movements. He hit the boy's prostate dead on with his heat clenching hard around him. Soon he had a rhythm going on, pumping slowly and then faster in to his heat with moans and groans filling the entire space of the bedroom. Baekhyun unclenched his tight muscles inside limping under the other man, a soft moan parting from his lips each time Chanyeol's penis thrusts in to him finding that special place within again.

"Fuck! So tight, my good boy~" Chanyeol responded back with approval slipping almost all the way out then jostling back in to him with enough force to careen him back against the bed. He fucked in to him harder and harder, pounding relentlessly with the perfect use of his hard hips. Chanyeol grasped the dancer's small penis in his hand stroking it as he rutted inside him hard. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to cum painting their stomaches and his hand white with sperm.

Chanyeol's fast rhythm changed feeling the tight heat choking his penis from the after effect of the dancer cumming whilst he slammed his hips against his before Baekhyun felt him spasm deep within. His head lolled back as he road his orgasm while he pumped semen in spurts in to the panting dancer. When he pulled out a generous amount of his own semen followed him.

"Haah~" Baekhyun panted heavily placing his hands back against the other's chest when he pulled out of him. Chanyeol fell to his side pulling the petite dancer's body against his side whilst trying to catch his breath. Baekhyun peered up at him with his dark innocent eyes making Chanyeol's heart start to weirdly beat at the sight of it. He groaned leaning in to kiss his dark angel's soft lips.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him even closer to him climbing on top of him grinding his hips on his in a straddling position. Muffled moans erupted from his throat as Chanyeol grabbed his bottom meeting his soft grinds with his own harsh ones, tongue against tongue until their penises were perfectly erect again. While Baekhyun was distracted, Chanyeol took the chance to slip back inside him causing the other to mewl out with the sensitivity of all.

Chanyeol helped him roll his hips up and down his penis as he kissed him breathless. It wasn't long before Baekhyun's body was seizing up on him with each spurt of his cum hitting Chanyeol's bare chest. He started slowing down weakening against his lover but Chanyeol wasn't having that. He needed to cum as well and he was not about to be deprived of that.

Grabbing the dancer's hips he flipped him on to his back lifting both his legs on either side of his shoulders whilst he pounded in to him. Hard. He kissed him and with every snap of his hips he deepen the kiss not giving the other a chance to rest or breathe as he was mercilessly slammed in to him over and over again. With one last slam of his hips he made the both of them cum together releasing his lover's legs to lay flat against him.

Panting hard from the lost of breath, both of them stayed like that until Baekhyun drifted off to sleep from the lack of body strength and tiredness. Chanyeol wrapped him up in his tight embrace planting a gentle kiss upon his forehead whilst he slept. From now on Baekhyun would be his responsibility because he was his. If anyone had a problem with that- he'd personally deal with them.


End file.
